A Rimahiko Collection
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Vocabulary Lessons. Themes. Haikus.Drabbles. Poems. Whatever comes to mind you can find it here... Rimahiko for all time XD
1. Poem 1

**Kusukusu: A short collection of poems and drabbles! **

**Pepe: In short... Azu will make these when she's bored dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Since classes have been suspended for today**

**Pepe: She made this one right now cause she can't go back to sleep dechu~**

**Kusukusu: SC! Belongs to Peach-pit and Review! **

**Pepe: Right dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Poem #1<em>**

_Mashiro Rima_

_A one and only prima_

_Never takes to the answer 'no'_

_She'll follow you wherever you'll go_

_But with me it's a different case_

_Instead of love it's more of distaste_

_I hate it when I have to say_

_I'll love you anyway_

_Seasons come and seasons go_

_But one thing I'll always know_

_Mashiro Rima_

_A one and only diva_

_Never takes to the answer 'no'_

_She pesters you until you show_

_But with me it's a different case_

_Instead of friendship it's more like hate_

_I loathe it when I have to say_

_I'd say yes to her any day._

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: What you guys think dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: Poems were never Azu's strong points**

**Pepe: Oh well! Review dechu~**

**Kusukusu: YAY! YAY! YAY! Kusukusukusukusu! **


	2. Drabble 1

**Kusukusu: Here we go! The first drabble **

**Pepe: dechu~ dechu~ it's raining a lot here**

**Kusukusu: Wish Azu luck on her ShortHand 'Steno' Periodical Test! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-pit! **

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu~ **

**Pepe: Right dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble #1<span>_**

_"Kiss him!"_

_Her hazel gold eyes widened._

_"No!"_

_She deadpanned_

_"Kiss him!"_

_His breathing came out in quick pants_

_"Stop being such a baby!"_

_Their friends were teasing them to no end._

_This was unbearable._

_It was unnerving._

_"Fine!" Rima let out a devastated sigh before turning to face Nagihiko, her hand moved, she grabbed the clear plastic, before pressing it to her lips and gulping some of the water down._

_"There!" she yelled slamming the water bottle down._

_"What was that supposed to be?" Amu asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Just exactly what you guys wanted" the reply was smug as the blonde stared at Nagihiko who was drinking water from the exact same bottle, before he realized what happened and he ended up choking on the water_

_"An **indirect** kiss"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: What you guys think dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: Is this considered as a drabble?**

**Pepe: I don't know dechu~ Review dechu~**

**Kusukusu: YAY! YAY! YAY! Kusukusukusukusu! **


	3. Poem 2

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu's not sure if this is a poem**

**Pepe: dechu~ dechu~ Pepe thinks it is **

**Kusukusu: Oh well... it's still raining so classes have been suspended**

**Pepe: AGAIN! **

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu~ **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem #2<span>_**

_I don't hold hands with liars._

_I don't._

_I'm sorry._

_But this is impossible._

_Do what you want._

_It won't matter._

_Love her_

_Kiss her_

_Marry her_

_It won't matter_

_You can't break_

_A heart that's already broken_

_To the point where it's beyond repair_

_My tears_

_They've already fallen_

_No more water left to spare_

_I don't hold hand with liars_

_And you can't break_

_A broken heart_

_I'm done for_

_I'm sorry_

_You can't hold me_

_The way you used to_

_You can't love me_

_The way you want to_

_No damage can come of you_

_I'm immune to what you do_

_I'm sorry Nagi_

_But you can't break_

_A broken heart_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: What you guys think dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: FAIL! Kusukusukusu! It didn't rhyme!**

**Pepe: Not all poems rhyme dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Really? Oh well! Kusukusukusu**

**Pepe: Responses **

**Kusukusu: To Blueberryfan10: Azu's sure it was a wonderful poem :D Don't doubt yourself you're a wonderful writer :D Kusukusukusu! Yes! yes! Of course my Rima found a loophole! Too bad too! Kusukusu wanted a REAL kiss! **

**Pepe: To WeDidItForTheDead: Azu thanks you... multiple times for multiple things XD**

**Kusukusu: To The Masked Music Note: Azu hopes you liked this one as well! Thank you :D And if you were waiting for a drabble... you won't have to wait long, just a few minutes mkay? :D **

**Pepe: The Zeebra King: Azu agrees with you! To hell with rhyming XP She thanks you as well :) **

**Kusukusu: Review again please~**

**Pepe: The drabble is on it's way :)**


	4. Drabble 2

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu thinks this is more like ANTI-Rimahiko!1!**

**Pepe: dechu~ dechu~ Pepe thinks it's sweet**

**Kusukusu: B-but!**

**Pepe: Dechu~ dechu~ This is more like ansgty Rimahiko1!1!**

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble #2<em>**

_"Dance with me?" _

_He reached out a hand for her to take_

_"I don't hold hands with liars"_

_She turned her head and smacked his hand away_

_"Sorry we're late!"_

_Their friends arrived and her eyes laid on a certain pinkette_

_"What were you guys doing?" _

_Was it painful?_

_Wrong._

_It couldn't be painful._

_It shouldn't have been painful._

_"I was just proving a theory" Rima's hand clenched into a fist as she watched Amu walk towards Nagihiko, a small smile on her face. _

_She watched as they held hands._

_She watched as they shared a hug._

_She watched as they danced._

_"He's doing it" _

_Rima flinched as they twirled in the spotlight._

_"What was that Rima-tan?"_

_The blonde turned to face Yaya, who was smiling gently as she danced along with her._

_"He's breaking a broken heart" _

_Yaya's eyes softened before she twirled Rima into the centre and nearly knocked Amu and Nagihiko out of the spotlight. She quickly shoved Rima into Tadase's direction and winked at the two before twirling into Kairi's open arms._

_"Something the matter Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked as he and Rima danced._

_Both blondes spied the multi-colored couple._

_He was smiling at her._

_She was smiling at him._

_They were leaning in._

_They wouldn't stop leaning._

_They did it._

_They kissed._

_Rima waited for the pain to come but nothing did._

_Her eyes lifted to the gentle crimson orbs watching her._

_Somehow she felt safe._

_In someone else's arms._

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: PEPE TOLD YOU SO!<strong>

**Kusukusu: Told Kusukusu what? **

**Pepe: ANGSTY RIMAHIKO! PEPE-TAN IS CORRECT!**

**Kusukusu: Really? Oh well! Kusukusukusu**

**Pepe: Review for a nicer drabble dechu~**


	5. Drabble 3

**Kusukusu: Eh? The drabble came first?**

**Pepe: A lot of people like the drabbles more dechu~**

**Kusukusu: B-but!**

**Pepe: Dechu~ dechu~ This is more like it! Humor Rimahiko**

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Rimahiko Drabble #3<span>**_

_"As if!"_

_She rolled her eyes_

_"Seriously Rima what do you think of it?"_

_He leaned forward_

_"Personal space!"_

_She froze when he grabbed her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to her face_

_"This. Is. Harassment."_

_She hissed the words like acid on her tongue._

_Nagihiko let out a deep sigh and leaned back, he was kneeling with the blonde girl on the bed positioned in between his legs._

_"There" he smiled as Rima looked him from his stomach and up. Inspecting each and every detail of him before he pulled his hair in a handy ponytail._

_"It… me…" her face flushed a shade of scarlet and Nagihiko let out a chuckle before placing his ear near her lips._

_"Care to repeat that?"_

_Rima glared at him and bit his ear harshly. Nagihiko pulled back with a yelp and stared at his wife._

_"I said your cross dressing turns me on!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: o.O Nagi crossdressed dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusu and it turns Rima ON! **

**Pepe: Pepe is going into hysterics! **

**Kusukusu: Really? Oh well! Kusukusukusu**

**Pepe: Review :) **


	6. Drabble 4

**Kusukusu: Eh? Another drabble?**

**Pepe: Azu has zero poem skills dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusukusu**

**Pepe: Too many k's dechu~ *.***

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Rimahiko Drabble #4<span>**_

_"Do it!"_

_He took a sharp breath._

_"Do it!"_

_He closed his eyes._

_"Do it!"_

_It slashed through him._

_"He did it?"_

_Like a knife through his heart._

_"He did…"_

_He heard their mumbling_

_"Wow… he really did"_

_But all he could concentrate on_

_"I don't feel like a man" Nagihiko whispered._

_was his dark violet hair hitting the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu:<strong>**: NOO!1! NAGI'S HAIR! dechu~**

**Pepe: ****Hey! That's Rima-tan talking! dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Really? Oh well! Kusukusukusu**

**Pepe: Review :)**

**Kusukusu: WAIT-! All NAGIHIKO FANS CAN COME JOIN ME AND MOURN FOR HIS PRECIOUS HAIR!1!**

**Pepe: *sigh* dechu~**


	7. Drabble 5

**Kusukusu: This one is a cute one kusukusu**

**Pepe: Yay! dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble #5<em>**

_"In the back seat?"_

_She shook her head_

_"Front seat?"_

_Again she shook her head._

_Nagihiko let out a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest and turning to face the quiet blonde._

_"Where do you want to sit Rima?"_

_Rima sent him a reproachful look before unclipping her seatbelt and lifting her legs then herself so she was on the driver's seat, sitting on top of Nagihiko._

_"Driver's seat" she whispered, her lips tugging into a small smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu:<strong>**: Kusukusu thought it was KAWAII! **

**Pepe: ****Pepe-tan agrees dechu~**

**Kusukusu: ONE TWO THREE! BALA-BALANCE!**

**Pepe: Review :)**

**Kusukusu: Kawaii neh?**

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**


	8. Drabble 6

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu! THE FIRST PERIODICAL EXAMS ARE OVER! AZU IS FREE! **

**Pepe: Yay! dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Review! kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble #6<em>**

_"Hate it"_

_She hissed it out. Flipped her blonde hair and turned to glare._

_"Hate it"_

_He growled it out. Tossed his violet hair and turned to glare._

_"Why are Rima-tan and Nagi glaring at -"_

_Rima slammed her hand over Yaya's mouth and Nagihiko covered his ears, both acting terribly childishly._

_"DON'T. SAY. IT"_

_Amu raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but Nagihiko clamped his hand over it._

_"DON'T. SAY. IT"_

_He repeated the three words before turning to glare at it._

_The double doors opened and Kukai stepped in with a grin. He froze a few feet away from the table and faced the guardians with a perplexed expression._

_"Why exactly are Fujisaki and Mashiro glaring at a comb?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu:<strong>**: Kusukusu wonders as well... **

**Pepe: ****Pepe-tan agrees dechu~**

**Kusukusu: ONE TWO THREE! BALA-BALANCE!**

**Pepe: Review :)**

**Kusukusu: Can anyone guess why Rima and Nagi are glaring at the comb.**

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**


	9. Drabble 7

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu has found out why Nagi and Rima were staring at the comb! **

**Pepe: Glaring dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu will say later! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble 7<em>**

_"Cross dresser"_

_But he didn't cross dress any more_

_"I know"_

_Did she even hear herself speaking?_

_"But I still hate you"_

_Why?_

_"You're a no good thief"_

_What had he ever stolen?_

_"You stole my heart" _

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu:<strong>**: Kusukusu KAWaII! **

**Pepe: ****Why were Nagi and Rima-tan glaring at the comb dechu~? **

**Kusukusu: Combs hate hair like theirs!**

**Pepe: Should have guessed it dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	10. Drabble 8

**Kusukusu: READ! READ! READ!**

**Pepe: GO! GO dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu has an announcement later~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble 8<em>**

_"Ow!"_

_The pain was too much._

_"Stop it! Nagi! Stop it!"_

_Tears were welling in her eyes_

_"I'm almost there Rima"_

_He gently pulled and then it was gone._

_"I told you I could do it"_

_He smirked and kissed her forehead._

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Mai entered the room looking mildly interested._

_"You did it!"_

_She cheered jumping up and down._

_"SHADUP!"_

_Rima scowled at her daughter and husband before taking the comb and throwing it out the window._

_If she didn't give a damn about her hair all combs in the world would have been burned a long, long, long time ago. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu:<strong>**: Kusukusu thought X.X **

**Pepe: ****DEchu?~ Mai-tan was cheering her parents? **

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusukusu! **

**Pepe: Should have guessed it dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	11. Poem 3

**Kusukusu: It's A POEM! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem #3<span>_**

_Sun covered the clearing_

_Two kids laid side by side_

_One turned to stare at the sky_

_Wiping the tears she wished to hide_

_He wanted to make her happy_

_But he needed to let her know_

_No matter where the wind blows_

_He'd have to let her go_

_She hated this annoying silence_

_To hell with all these rules_

_Love was no appliance_

_It wasn't even cool_

_It was a true emotion_

_One that never deserved to be played_

_It revealed everlasting passion_

_The kind that will always stay_

_He said he wasn't good enough for her_

_For a girl as beautiful as she_

_She scoffed and sat up_

_Then turned to glare at he_

_'I love you cause you're not perfect'_

_'And you will never be'_

_'I love you cause you're the greatest'_

_'The greatest one for me'_

_'If you don't wanna hurt me'_

_'Then don't you ever let me go'_

_'Cause no matter where the wind blows'_

_"What differences we may have'_

_'None of it would matter'_

_ 'with the kind of love we have'_

_'I know you're not a smart ass but you are smarter than me'_

_'Nagihiko you stupid cross dresser'_

_'We are clearly meant to be'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kusukusu: Rima's OOC HERE! <strong>

**Pepe: ****Not really dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusukusu! **

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	12. Drabble 9

**Kusukusu: Dra-dra-drabble! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble #9<span>_**

_He cheated._

_"I don't think I can face you now"_

_He cheated._

_"I think I need a break"_

_He cheated._

_"This is so unfair"_

_He cheated._

_"You're score is higher than me!" screamed Rima as she flashed him both of their test papers._

_He cheated._

_On the test._

_And got a higher grade._

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	13. Haiku 1

**Kusukusu: A haiku! kusukusu! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku #1<span>_**

_With butter scotch fur_

_Growls the mini tiger girl_

_Chitora Rima _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	14. Poem 4

**Kusukusu: another poem! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem #4<span>_**

_sun adored her golden hair_

_skin white as ever fair_

_beautiful could not describe_

_ the face she wish she could hide_

_violet tresses long and smooth _

_if he could cut it he wish he would_

_his features are girlish though he detests that_

_however one girl made him face the sole fact_

_she said he was pretty; she doubt he would change_

_he said their relationship couldn't have start any other possible way_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	15. Haiku 2

**Kusukusu: Haiku two! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku #2<span>_**

_I'll always love you_

_But you will never love me_

_Should I even dream? _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	16. Haiku 3

**Kusukusu: Haiku three! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku #3<span>_**

_Because you love me_

_I had overcome my fears_

_And confess I did_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	17. Vocabulary 1

**Kusukusu: Vocabulary Words take one! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary #1<span>_**

_Adore [əˈdɔː]_

_vb_

_(tr)__ to love intensely or deeply_

_Rima and Nagihiko couldn't agree on many things…_

_But one thing they had in common…_

_Was how much they….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ADORED_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THEIR_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_hair_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	18. Haiku 4

**Kusukusu: Haiku kusukusukusu! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku #4<span>_**

_I need forgiveness_

_I don't want her to hate me_

_Nade comes of use_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	19. Poem 5

**Kusukusu: Short poem!1!1**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem #5<span>_**

_Rain drops are falling_

_Teardrops are forming_

_Hair is turning frizzy_

_Air is turning chilly_

_I sat down and stared at the sky_

_As it did nothing but cry and cry_

_In harmony with me_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	20. Drabble 10

**Kusukusu: dRABBLE KUSU~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble #10<span>_**

_"Rima-chan"_

_He irritated her_

_"I have a problem"_

_Did she care?_

_"You have to help me"_

_She didn't have to do anything_

_"I don't know which flavor to pick"_

_Rima rolled her eyes before eyeing the display of various ice cream flavors._

_Now she was interested._

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	21. Vocabulary 2

**Kusukusu: KUSUKUSU knows how to speak this way too! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary #2<span>_**

_Bilingual_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adj_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Is able to speak in two languages or more_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nagihiko has roamed Europe and Japan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He speaks_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Japanese_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_French_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima hasn't been able to leave Japan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But she is also able to speak to languages_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Japanese_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Blackmailing _

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_It's pretty easy to learn ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	22. Drabble 11

**Kusukusu: DRABBLE! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Drabble<em>**

_"It's hard"_

_Rima hated mathematics_

_"It's filled with letters and numbers"_

_Rima loathed equations_

_"How about this one Rima-chan?"_

_Her boyfriend reached out a paper and smiled brightly at her before pressing his lips to her forehead and turning back to finish his work._

_Rima blushed ever so slightly before looking down at the paper._

_"R plus N equal to ten V cube?"_

_The equation wasn't hard and all she got in response was a nod from Nagihiko. _

_Idly staring at the problem she got her pencil and got to work._

_And the result was_

**_R+N= 10v3_**

_Maybe one equation could find its way to Rima's good side. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	23. Haiku 5

**Kusukusu: HAIKU!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Haiku<em>**

_He honors his name_

_Did not mean to give it shame_

_But all for his love_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	24. Poem 6

**Kusukusu: POEM!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Poem<em>**

_Insanity_

_That girl drove him to it quite plainly_

_She had control like no other_

_Though he wasn't her lover_

_Puppet on a dozen strings_

_He did for her a million things_

_Killed a woman abandoned a child_

_Forgetting the very thing he calls manly pride _

_Why did he do all of this for one girl?_

_Maybe because his life changed in a twirl_

_Revenge is everything he wanted_

_Revenge for her death_

_So he killed the man but it wasn't enough_

_Insanity_

_A once in a life time build up_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	25. Vocabulary 3

**Kusukusu: Vocabulary lesson 3! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em>Rimahiko Vocabulary<em>

_Cute_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adj_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pretty; Physically attractive_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima hates being called cute_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But Nagihiko opened her eyes and said_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_**C**ause you're_

_**U**ndoubtedly_

_**T**he one I'll love for_

_**E**ternity_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_ She doesn't really mind it anymore ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	26. Theme 1

**Kusukusu: This is new!**

**Pepe: theme dechu?**

**Kusukusu: Please enjoy~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme #1<span>_**

_Smile_

_She hated to smile._

_Truly she did._

_But her opened her eyes to a new world._

_"Rima-chan why do you glare all the time?"_

_Cause smiling was tiring._

_"Is it now?"_

_Yes_

_"Would you care for some information?"_

_If it's worth listening to_

_"Glaring or Frowning takes something like thirty-six muscles to accomplish"_

_What was his point?_

_"Smiling merely takes seventeen"_

_She turned to look at him with blank eyes_

_"So if you frown your merely making yourself even more tired"_

_So… that's how Nagihiko found a loophole on making Rima smile since she hates and loathes being tired.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	27. Vocabulary 4

**Kusukusu: VOACBULARY LESSON 4! kusukusukusu**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em>Rimahiko Vocabulary <em>

_Dude_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Noun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A man excessively concerned with his clothes, grooming and manners_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nagihiko didn't know what to call himself as he sat down_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Was he a boy?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Or was he a man?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Slowly his eyes met with the refined lady sitting in front of him_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She ate neatly and daintily as any girl should_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She noticed his stare and slowly flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And quietly she said_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Dude stop staring at me"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nagihiko's lips broke into a small smile before he got back to his food_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If a **refined **lady such as she called him that_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then he was certainly_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dude_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	28. Haiku 6

**Kusukusu: Ha-i-ku! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku<span>_**

_Smells like raspberries_

_A scent that drives me insane_

_Intoxicating no? _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	29. Vocabulary 7

**Kusukusu: Another lesson mi-i-na~! Get your pencils XD **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rimahiko Vocabulary<em>**

_Elegant_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adj_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Refined and poised_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima was never an elegant person_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But as Nagihiko twirled her under the spotlight_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Held her close to him_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And slowly pressed his lips to hers_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She felt nothing but elegance filling her_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Especially when the almighty Fujisaki elders_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Accepted her into the family  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	30. Vocabulary 8

**Kusukusu: Lesson time~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em>Rimahiko Vocabulary<em>

_Finesse _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Noun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Extreme delicacy in action, performance, taste and skill_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima was fine and well raised girl_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She was raised to have poise, elegance and finesse_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So not just any boy was enough for her_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She wanted a crossdresser_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A best friend and a boyfriend all in one_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That's just taking finesse to a whole new level neh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	31. Theme 2

**Kusukusu: FORMAL THEME TIME~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme #2<span>_**

_Silence_

_She hated silence_

_Truth be told she did._

_It haunted her._

_Remind her of things she didn't want to remember._

_ "Rima-chan do you like silence?"_

_Her response was silence…_

_"Well I for one like silence"_

_Of course he did… he like anything_

_"You wanna know why?"_

_Not really… she had already a lot of things on her mind_

_Nonetheless he answered, while gripping her chin in his hands, his eyes staring straight into her own._

_"It gives me time to think of you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	32. Theme 3

**Kusukusu: FORMAL THEME TIME~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme #3<span>_**

_Hold My Hand_

_It was weird. _

_It wasn't uncomfortable per say._

_She just wasn't used to it. _

_"Doesn't this feel nice?"_

_Not really_

_"I think it is"_

_He should really stop thinking now_

_"Doesn't my little statement here interest you?"_

_It did but it wasn't like she was going to admit it_

_Nagihiko chuckled when he saw the spark in her eyes as he tightened his grip on her arm, his own eyes sparkling with joy. _

_"I can feel just how fast your heart is beating when I'm holding your hand"_

_Rima turned a shade of red when Nagihiko laughed at her palpitating heart before she too smiled and decided_

_Holding his hand was merely a precaution to keep her safe_

_If ever her heart stopped then he would know since he was_

_Holding_

_Her_

_hand_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	33. Theme 4

**Kusukusu: FORMAL THEME TIME~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme #4<span>_**

_Foreign_  
><em>This was new. <em>

_All too knew for the little blonde girl. _

_She was most definitely not used to this._

_Nonetheless she welcomed it._

_His lips crashed onto hers and she didn't hesitate, instead she leaned forward, not wanting to let him think he had dominance in this relationship._

_His hand gripped onto her golden curls while his arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him._

_Just as soon as it started it ended with him pulling away._

_"How did that feel?" asked Nagihiko breathless._

_Rima was still thinking about it before a smile graced her lips "It felt… foreign… really… really foreign"_

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	34. Vocabulary 9

**Kusukusu: NOTEBOOKS EVERYONE! It's time for a poplesson XD **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

_Greatness_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adj._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima never understood how great a person could be_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But when he danced_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His heart and soul_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His violet hair flowing through the gentle breeze_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even in that high bun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He shined greater_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Than you could compare_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And finally she understood_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Just how great a great person could be_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	35. Theme 5

**Kusukusu: Formal THEMES NOW kusukusukusu~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme<span>_**

_Cliché_

_Rima didn't want cliché_

_But as she fell down_

_His hands caught her by her waist_

_He slipped and they ended on the floor_

_Inches away_

_Eyes gazing into the other_

_She couldn't deny _

_Just how cliché_

_Their I hate you I love you story_

_Started_

_In a _

_Very _

_Rimahikoish aka Cliche_

_Way_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**

**Pepe: Azu-tan has a message for you guys dechu~**

**Kusukusu: She has a poll for you guys to vote on! Don't be shy now**

**Pepe: yes please visit dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusukusu! **


	36. Drabble 12

**Kusukusu: Lookie! A drabble~!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble<span>_**

_"Rima… I" he gulped ever so slightly before lifting his gaze to hers._

_She had the prettiest golden brown eyes he had yet to see_

_"What?" she asked in her sweet voice._

_The voice that could wake him up or lull him to sleep._

_"Rima I…" he took all of his bottled up courage and let it out "I like you"_

_He watched as her sweet voice stayed trapped in her mouth and her beautiful brown eyes widened in surprise._

_"Pardon?" she asked, nearly breathless._

_"I… I like you… Rima" he replied, each word more confident than the last_

_"Again?"_

_"I like you"_

_"Again"_

_"I like you"_

_"Agai-"_

_"How many times do you want me to say it?" he asked, leaning forward, their faces inches apart._

_"Just one last time" she replied ,smirking slightly as she too leaned forward._

_"I like you"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	37. Theme 6

**Kusukusu: THEMES HAVE INVADED US ALL! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme<span>_**

_Expectations_****

_She didn't expect much in life_

_Especially from the man she married_

_It was weird cause she used to have a heavy duty list of the things she'd expect from her husband_

_But when he popped the question with his hair in a ponytail…_

_Well… Rima made up her mind and decided…_

_Expect only the unexpected from Fujisaki Nagihiko_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	38. Poem 7

**Kusukusu: POEM! POEM! POEM!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem<span>_**

_Trust is hard to come by_

_Especially from someone who hated those who lies_

_But he tried his best to stay honest and true_

_Though she remained skeptical and shrewd_

_Also remained blunt, stubborn and cruel_

_Made him feel he was nothing but screwed_

_One day things changed when he shed some light on her_

_Trust is a five letter word_

_That first appears as light as a feather_

_But slowly weighs you down to the ground_

_So with one hand shake_

_With no other sound_

_A deal was made_

_And a bond of trust was well… bound XP _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**

**Pepe: Wait dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Before you leave and if you haven't yet please go visit WeDidItForTheDead's profile and read HER own collection of RIMAHIKO POEMS! **

**Pepe: They're a lot more awesome than these dechu~  
><strong>


	39. Vocabulary 10

**Kusukusu: VOCAB LESSON TIME~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

_Hate_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Noun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Intense dislike_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima had this feeling for him_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It wasn't sorrow_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It wasn't pain_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It wasn't love_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was the opposite of that._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was 'hate'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So one day came_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She said it straight to his face_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shock covered his features before he hugged her tightly_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Squirming from his embrace she turned bright red with the stare he had given her_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She told him to stop it but did he listen_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Of course not_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima pushed him away just as the other guardians came in_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Amu smiled and pointed at her palm_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_On it was the words 'IT'S OPPOSITE DAY TODAY! XP'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	40. Haiku 7

**Kusukusu: LET THE HAIKUS HIT THE FLOOR~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

I dance to music

The queens melodic laughter

Can not be compared

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	41. Drabble 13

**Kusukusu: This is a tribute to mother's day! **

**Pepe: Cause Azu wanted to show how much she cared for her mama! dechu~**

**Kusukusu: You all know who Rima and Nagi's kids are right? :D **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble<span>_**

_"No"_

_He glared at her and placed his hands on his hips_

_"Definitely not"_

_She replied by clasping her hands together, using her irresistible pout._

_"Not gonna work Rima"_

_Rima sighed and stood up from her knees, turning to look straight into his eyes._

_"Why don't you like the name?"_

_Nagihiko sighed and wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife._

_"I don't want my daughter to be named after my alter-ego"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	42. Poem 8

**Kusukusu: PO-EM! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem<span>_**

_Tiny and fragile_

_Sweet and agile _

_Violet hair _

_Eyes that couldn't compare_

_The Fujisaki siblings_

_Kessho Rumi Koisku and Mai_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	43. Haiku 8

**Kusukusu: HA-I-KU~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku<span>_**

_Whether girl or boy_

_I'll love them so long as_

_They are his kids to_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	44. Theme 7

**Kusukusu: Theme :D All right minna~ To clear some things up the theme is the opening statement such as here it is 'Precious Treasure'**

**Pepe: =_= Kusukusu-tan will make a good teacher dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Kusukusu knows w!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme<span>_**

_Precious Treasure_

_She detested glittering gold and any other treasure the world had to offer_

_Cause as she kissed each of her children and her husband goodnight_

_She held in her hands_

_The most precious treasure _

_That life had to ever offer_

_A woman like her_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	45. Vocabulary 11

**Kusukusu: Last chapter of the day :)**

**Pepe: Vocabulary Lesson dechu~**

**Kusukusu: Azu likes this one favorably well :D **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

_Idol_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Noun  
><em>_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One that is adored, often blindly or excessively._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima had her idols_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yes they colored in her life_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There were five to be exact_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One showed her how to dance_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His name was Kessho_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One showed her how to play_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His name was Koisku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One showed her how to draw_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Her name was Amairi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One showed her how to sing_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Her name was Harumi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That last one was the most important_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He showed her how to love_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His name was Nagihiko_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	46. Theme 8

**Kusukusu: THEME!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rimahiko Theme<strong>_

_Tears_

_Rima hated people who cried_

_She thought it made them weak_

_But she couldn't stop crying herself_

_When the Fujisaki boy asked for her hand_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	47. Poem 9

**Kusukusu: POEM!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em>Rimahiko Poem<em>

Try your best to break me

Do your best and aim

Try your best to hurt me

I won't feel the pain

I'm made of ice aren't i?

Incapable of love

I'm made of stone, so why

Do you bother me with your love?

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	48. Haiku 9

**Kusukusu: HAIKU!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><em>Rimahiko Haiku<em>

_Through the pain and tears_

_The burden seems to lighten_

_When she laughs for me_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	49. Poem 10

**Kusukusu: PO-e-M? **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem<span>_**

_She looked like an angel_

_One that fell out of heaven_

_They made it through everything_

_But sadly they took away her wings_

_No longer free she had no choice_

_Die for her loved ones? Or die for her voice_

_Hurt for the people who cared?_

_Or Hurt for the freedom that no one shared?_

_Angels Cry too_

_Why do you think it rains?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	50. Drabble 14

**Kusukusu: Dra-dra-drabble! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble<span>_**

_"She's beautiful"_

_The mother nodded_

_"She looks like you"_

_The father smiled_

_"She's… an angel right?"_

_Asked the darling twins._

_Rima and Nagihiko exchanged a look and laughed before nodding their heads._

_"Yes… Mai may be… an angel"_

_Three years later_

_"Get your ass down here you little **devil**!" shrieked Rima as she inspected her torn up mangas._

_"So much for being angel" sighed Nagihiko, beside him stood Kessho and Koisku- who were nodding in agreement. _

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	51. Haiku 10

**Kusukusu: HA-I-KU-I!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku<span>_**

_Angels cry as well_

_Cry for the people they love_

_I know cause I saw_

**Pepe: REVIEW dechu~**

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	52. Theme 9

**Kusukusu: VOCABULARY LESSON XP**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme<span>_**

_Angels._

_She looked like an angel_

_She acted like an angel_

_But everybody knew how she truly was_

_A chibi devil in disguise_

_Nagihiko didn't care_

_To put it simple_

_It turned him on ;)_

**pepe: Review dechu~ **

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	53. Haiku 11

**Kusukusu:Yo ho~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku<span>_**

_Standing in the dark_

_You suddenly pass by_

_Light flooded in me_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	54. Vocabulary 12

**Kusukusu:Kusukusu! **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

_Juggle_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Verb_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To keep (two or more objects) in the air at one time by alternately tossing and catching them._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rima was a magnificent and talented juggler_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She threw lots of things and maintained the balance_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_First always comes her dreams_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Second comes her friends_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Third comes her children_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And Fourth comes her husband_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She learned to juggle them_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And tried her very best_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To never ever let go_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	55. Drabble 15

**Kusukusu:Hehe~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble<span>_**

_"Make it stop"_

_He looked at her all funny_

_"Make what stop?"_

_She rolled her eyes_

_"Make the rain stop"_

_Nagihiko blinked before looking up at the sky, water was pouring down to the ground. He let out a sigh before cupping his mouth with his hands._

_"Rain! Rain! Go away! We don't want you so don't you dare stay-!"_

_Thunder rumbled and Rima cringed._

_"You're making it worse!"_

_He grinned at her_

_"I'll do it backwards then," Nagihiko inhaled a deep breath "yats erad ouy tnod os ouy- Hey it worked!"_

_Rima giggled and nodded her head, she looked up and saw the umbrella/shade their cherry blossom tree had made for them._

_"It most certainly did"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	56. Theme 10

**Kusukusu:It's **

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Theme<span>_**

_Standing Still_

_She hated moving, it was tiresome._

_She hated going forward cause it meant you had to forget_

_She hated moving backward cause that was silly_

_So for now, she'd stay standing still_

_Trapped in his embrace_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	57. Poem 12

**Kusukusu:It's been to looooong~**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem<span>_**

_At night the stars all shine_

_And a little girl would whine_

_She says that she is lonely_

_But her dad says she's funny_

_At night the moon will glow_

_And a father will let his love show_

_he kisses his funny daughter goodnight_

_Before going back to his bedroom to fervently kiss his wife_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	58. Poem 13

**Kusukusu:Kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Poem<span>_**

_Take your time to linger_

_On every single moment_

_That managed to slip through your fingers_

_Today is a present_

_Learn to love and treasure_

_What you have right now _

_Cause maybe in the future_

_They won't be there any how_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	59. Haiku 12

**Kusukusu:Kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Haiku<span>_**

_Do you remember_

_Those moments bout you and me_

_Take me back to them_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	60. Drabble 16

**Kusukusu:Kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Drabble<span>_**

_"Why do you hate me?"_

_Silence_

_"I thought you said I made you feel safe"_

_Once again he got no reply_

_Nagihiko let out a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest and turning to face the quiet blonde._

_"You're not safe…you can always hurt me…"_

_Rima crawled over to him, narrowly avoiding the fire that was keeping both of them warm. She sat on her knees, looking deep into his eyes._

_"And I hate that it's okay… okay for me to be in so much danger…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	61. Vocabulary 13

**Kusukusu:Kusukusu!**

**Pepe: SC! Belongs to Peach-Pit dechu~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rimahiko Vocabulary<span>_**

_Kind_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Adjective._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Of good and benevolent nature._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mashiro Rima was a kind person._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She made people never forget._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That there was always hope._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And for one person._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She was kind enough._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To help him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let go of._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_His crossdressing self _

* * *

><p><strong>Pepe: REVIEW dechu~<strong>

**Kusukusu: REVIEW kusukusu.**


	62. Poem 14

**It's been so long since I last did something for this collection. I'm terribly sorry! I will try to revive it! Readers for "Fujisaki-kun" expect an update soon XD **

* * *

><p>You like her<p>

Yes you do

You like her

She likes you too

Don't try to hide it

Don't try to deny

The feelings, sweet feelings

You desperately hide

You think that she's pretty

As well as smart

Personal eye candy

With a twice-the-size heart

I know that you like her

And she likes you too

You'd do any thing for her

To prove your love is true

You like her, you like her

You don't have to be shy

Sweet Nagi, good Nagi

You try hard to be sly

But her fan base is a hundred

You're simply one

Pretty soon you'll be surrounded

Good luck my dear son

You like her You like her

It's so obvious

You like her, you like her!

Don't you dare doubt us

You see her pass by

You freeze in place

Get starry eyed

Then a smile's stuck on your face

You like her, you like her

She's inspiration

You like her, you like her

Beyond love recognition

You like her, you like her

Come on, suck it up

You like her, you like her

Don't be all shaken up

You like her, you like her

Oh confess why don't you?

"I like you too cross dresser,"

See, what'd we tell you?

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.A L T E R N A T E E N D I N G .~.~.~.~<strong>

* * *

><p>You like her<p>

Yes you do

You like her

She likes you too

Don't try to hide it

Don't try to deny

The feelings, sweet feelings

You desperately hide

You think that she's pretty

As well as smart

Personal eye candy

With a twice-the-size heart

I know that you like her

And she likes you too

You'd do any thing for her

To prove your love is true

You like her, you like her

You don't have to be shy

Sweet Nagi, good Nagi

You try hard to be sly

But her fan base is a hundred

You're simply one

Pretty soon you'll be surrounded

Good luck my dear son

You like her You like her

It's so obvious

You like her, you like her!

Don't you dare doubt us

You see her pass by

You freeze in place

Get starry eyed

Then a smile's stuck on your face

You like her, you like her

She's inspiration

You like her, you like her

Beyond love recognition

You like her, you like her

Come on, suck it up

You like her, you like her

Don't be all shaken up

You like her, you like her

Oh confess, why don't you?

"For the love of god I do not,"

No Rimahiko? Boo.

* * *

><p><strong>This was in deviantart, but no one seemed to have noticed it. I suck at poetry XP, you guys know it's my weakness. <strong>


End file.
